


Real Life or Monster World

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Ryou is a nice person but is an outcast in his school. When he opens his email, he discovers a message giving him a link to join a private RPG called Monster World.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Ryou Heart is an outcast at his school. All he does is get bullied and try to pass his classes without causing drama. But at home, he is a very popular player in a virtual RPG called Player’s World. One day he receives an email from the creator of the world to join a campaign they are making.

“This is talking.”  
_ ‘This is thinking.’  
_ _ Writing in letter  
_ **Username/Actions in chat  
** **“Talking in the chat.”  
** **_Messages in the chat._ **

Prologue:

A classroom full of students talking and messing around, in the back sat a lone boy with messy white hair and big red eyes. He held his phone close as he played a game on his phone. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second when a hand slammed against his desk. His eyes opened wide as he jumped a bit. He looked up as he saw amethyst eyes. They belonged to a short tri-colored hair boy who wore a sweet smile.

“Hey, Ryou got my money?” He asked.

Ryou looked at him and gulped, “I don’t have any money Yugi. I told you I don’t work.”

“You have to have some money lying around. You do have this nice phone and you dress nice.” Yugi smirked. Yugi was one of the popular kids at Ryou’s school. He is very likable and has pretty high marks when it comes to grades. He is also vice cheer captian for thier school. “You have until the end of the week to get me my money.”

“I didn’t do anything to you. Why can’t you leave me alone? Everyone else does. You’re not even in my class.” Ryou looked down. “I just want to be left alone.”   
“Only weirdo’s are alone. You aren’t liked by anyone. No one bothers even helping you. No one bats an eye towards you. But I do. I should be rewarded for talking to you. Don’t you think?” Yugi grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him close to him. “Not like anyone will save you anyways. Weak Ryou, always bullied. As long as you pay me no one will touch you.”   
Ryou whimpered as he let some tears fall, “I’ll pay just leave me alone please.” He whispered.

“That’s what I like to hear. I expect it after school at the end of the week.” He laughed as he left the classroom.

Ryou wiped his tears away and laid his head down.  _ ‘I hate this. I hate school. I hate this life. Why can’t they leave me alone.’  _ He got up and headed to an empty bathroom. When he got in he went into the stall and sat on the toilet. He sighed and took out his phone. He saw he had a few emails so he went to check them. A few were promotional stuff from gaming consoles he plays, others were just spam but one caught his eye. He looked at it confused. “A private email from the creator of Player’s World?”

Player’s World is a very popular up and coming online RPG server where anyone from any level can start playing. They can play themselves, create roleplays for others to play, or watch people roleplay live from all around the world. There is a system where the more you play the higher your level is. Flavo is the lowest rank and its how everyone starts. They’re mostly filled with beginner roleplaying or those that play casually. Next is Viridi, then Caeruleum, Ater, Rubrum, and the current highest level Albus. Each level has their own unique rewards and privileges within Player’s World. Ryou is currently an Albus and is pretty popular in Player’s World. His username is WhiteMage.

Ryou opened the email and started to read it.

_ Hello WhiteMage, this is an invitation to a new private game called Monster World. As you know some of the top players in Player’s World are asked to join the private games made by me, DarkCreator, to not only test out new games before being released to the public but to also help catch any bugs in the program. You are in our Albus group, which is our highest level in Player’s World currently. You along with a few fellow Albus members will be asked to join this private game. _

_ Here are a few things you need to know before accepting. _

  * _Once the group is set we will discuss times and dates on when to play the game so it does require a flexible schedule. (I understand that some players are students and so together will try to make sure to not play during school hours.)_



  * _When you join you are not allowed to talk about what happens inside the game to others who are not a part of it. If information is leaked and you are found responsible you will be immediately kicked out of the private game and your Albus status will be taken and will be returned to Flavo level. If private information is also leaked about other players or myself it will result in an immediate ban from not only the private game but from Player’s World altogether._


  * The same ban will apply if you harass another player(s) in the game.


  * You will be in several group chats with the other players and myself through the Player’s World Chat App which I will set you guys in. There you’ll be able to privately chat with the other players through either voice messages or text. The video feature will be disabled and only be enabled by me.


  * You are not obligated to reveal your real name, location, age, phone number, race/ethnicity, gender, or sexuality to any of the other players. If you do reveal it and/or it is revealed to you and/or it is said in the chat, there will be an understanding of keeping it private. What is said in the chat, stays in the chat.


  * In the game, you will be able to create your character but it must be approved by me before it becomes playable. Like in Player’s World you will be able to modify your character's voice when you speak and it starts at LVL. 1.


  * This will be a huge project and we expect this game to last a little more than a year as we will have side quests, exploring different places, and making sure it is ready for the day of release. So expect a long commitment.


  * At the end of the game, each player will receive a reward in their account as well as being asked to try out other games when the time comes and even the possibility of creating their own game to publish in Player’s World.



_ And for now, this is all that is needed to know. If you reject the offer, that is fine as I know life gets in the way. This will not reflect on you being asked again another time. To confirm or deny that you will be a part of this game, reply to this message with your answer. You are a very knowledgeable and likable player in Player’s World, and it would be an honor to have you join us. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_ DarkCreator _

Ryou blinked and reread the message over and over again. He pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “No way. This can’t be real. But this is the official email of DarkCreator. Wait is it?” He opened his social media and looked up DarkCreator’s official profile and saw the email. “It is. Oh my Ra he wants me to join!” Ryou smiled brightly as he went back to the email and hit the reply button.

_ Hello DarkCreator, I am honored and thankful for receiving an offer to play your new game. I will happily accept. _

_ WhiteMage _

He hit send as he squealed a little bit. “I’m so excited and just in time since my last campaign just ended. To think having DarkCreator as the DM will be amazing. I can’t wait.” He got up and left the bathroom as he headed back to class. All his sadness was currently gone as all he could feel was pure joy.

Afterschool

Ryou stretched before starting to pack his things. He was ready to go home when suddenly he heard a lot of shouting. He saw everyone run to the window and look out in the courtyard. Ryou went over and squeezed in to see what was going on. Outside in the courtyard was the school delinquent, Jonouchi Katsuya, and the student body president for their year, Seto Kaiba. There was a circle of students around them as it seemed that Seto was hit in the face while Jonouchi was smirking proudly.

“Wanna say that again rich boy?” Jonouchi smirked as he had gotten a good punch in.

Seto glared at him, “Go back to the slums mutt.” Everyone in the circle went ‘ooooooo’ and looked to see what Jonouchi would say.

Jonouchi’s smirk fell as he raised his fist again and went in for another punch. Seto smirked and ducked it as he kneed him on his gut. Jonouchi gasped but managed to grab Seto and pull him down as they fell to the floor. They both started to punch each other as the circle started to yell “Fight! Fight! Fight!” before two people came in and pulled Jonouchi and Seto apart. The one who pulled Jonouchi away was Malik Blishtar, the school’s alternative guy who is always blasting his music through his headphones. The one who pulled Seto away was the school’s jock Yami Sennen who plays for the school’s football and volleyball team but also helps the other sport teams since he is well versed. They held the two fighting teens as they each pulled them to opposite sides of the circle.

“Come on Jonouchi he isn’t worth it.” Malik held Jonouchi back who was glaring and trying to push Malik away to get to Seto.

“He called me a fucking mutt he deserves to get his ass beat.” Jonouchi yelled.

“Yeah but school isn’t the place to kick his ass. The teachers are gonna come soon. Let’s get out of here.” Malik tried to pull him away.

“Seto he isn’t worth it, let it go.” Yami said as he held Seto back.

“Fuck off Yami, the mutt wants a fight so I’ll put him in his place.” Seto glared as he tried to shake Yami off.

“Do it after come on the teachers are gonna lecture you for getting in a fight. Take the high road for now.” Yami pushed him back trying to get him out of the circle.

“What’s going on here?!” They heard their principal call out. They looked to see Pegasus J Crawford who had his arms crossed as he walked to the middle of the circle.

“He called me a mutt!” Jonouchi growled while still trying to get at Seto.

“I’m calling it as I see it.” Seto glared as he instantly stopped fighting against Yami as he brushed himself off.

“Fuck off rich boy!” Jonouchi yelled.

“As you can see and what everyone can tell you is that HE threw the first punch.” Seto said.

“You hit back! Plus you are the one who started to talk smack behind my back!” Jonouchi glared at him.

“I wasn’t talking behind your back. I knew you could hear.” Seto smirked.

“Why you little-” Jonouchi kept trying to push past Malik who kept on holding him back.

“Enough! Jonouchi, did you hit him first?” Pegasus asked.

“Yeah but-”   
“Then come to my office now. Seto you have a week’s detention for getting into a fight as well as name calling.” Pegasus said.

“What?! How is that even fair!? He hit me too! I wouldn’t have hit him if he hadn’t started it!” Jonouchi yelled.

“Jonouchi stop, this isn’t helping.” Malik whispered to him, “When you get out from Pegausus’ office we’ll go get revenge, for now just calm down.”

Jonouchi sighed and stopped struggling. “Whatever.” He pushed Malik off and started to push through the circle.

“Alright everyone show’s over go home!” Pegasus yelled as everyone started to walk away.

“Woah he gave you a real shiner huh?” Yami looked over Seto’s face.

“It was a lucky shot.” Seto rolled his eyes.

“Wow you really showed him.” They heard a high pitch voice say. They turned to see the head cheerleader, Anzu Misaki, with Yugi.

“You okay Seto?” Yugi asked.

“I’ll be fine. His punches aren’t that strong.” Seto said as he grabbed his bag.

“We should take you to the nurse.” Anuz said as she went towards him.

“Nah, I have a doctor on call so I’ll just use him.” Seto said before he heard a laugh.

“Ha! Does the great student body president alway get hurt?” Malik smirked, “What are you a baby?”

“Fuck off freak.” Seto glared.

“Really? Is that the best you can do?” Malik smirked as he walked past them, “Better sleep with one eye open money bags.”

“Ignore him, guys like him are all talk.” Anzu said as they laughed.

Malik rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say you walking STD.”

Yami, Seto, and Yugi held back a snicker as Anzu was fuming at him.

Malik got to the school gates where the school stoner, Bakura Tozokuo, was smoking.

“Did I miss all the fun?” Bakura smirked.

“Hey thought you ditched today.” Malik chuckled.

“I did but I was around when I heard the cheering of idiots. Then I hear your ass holding back the rabid dog.” He looked at him, “You don’t normally get involved.”

“Come on they were really going at it and Jonouchi’s friends weren’t with him. Someone had to stop him.” Malik rubbed the back of his head.

“Getting all soft now?” Bakura handed over his joint to Malik.

Malik shook his head and took the joint. “Fuck off. Let’s go eat before they catch us smoking.”

Bakura nodded as they headed out.

Ryou looked over and sighed.  _ ‘This is my highschool life. A bunch of animals.’ _ He went to his desk and grabbed his stuff as he walked out.

Ryou’s Home

Ryou went to his little home office and turned on his computer. He had made himself some snacks as he went to open his email. He saw that the DarkCreator emailed him back. He smiled and quickly opened the email.

_ Hello WhiteMage, Thank you for joining us. Below I have linked a quick questionnaire in order for me to be able to set up the first meeting for us all. Once you have finished the questionnaire there is another link after the questions that will be inviting you to the group chat. There you will fill out your username, your status, how long you’ve had it, and what you normally play as in a fantasy RPG. There you guys can chat along through text or voice messages. Our first live call will be once everyone has submitted their questionnaire and has introduced themselves in the group chat. As I’ve stated before, the voice modification is available and the camera has been disabled for the sake of everyone’s privacy. Please answer truthfully in the questionnaire and don’t be afraid to ask me any questions. I can’t wait to see you in the group chat. _

_ DarkCreator _

Ryou smiled as he quickly opened the link and started to fill out the questionnaire. “This is so exciting, I wonder how many members there will be. I hope they're nice. Oh I just can’t wait!” He squeaks a little and he does his little assignment. Once he finished he submitted it and clicked the link that was given to him. It took him to his Player World Chat as he saw he was added to the group. He looked the chat over to see people already responded. He saw DarkCreator was the first to post in the groupchat.

**DarkCreator:** **_Hello I am DarkCreator. I am technically an Albus since I am the creator of this world so I have been an Albus for a long time. Since I am the DM that is what I normally play but I do occasionally play a warrior. Nice to meet you all._ **

Ryou smiled as he started to read the rest of the member’s messages.

**KingCrimson:** **_Hello I’m KingCrimson. I’m an Albus and I’ve been one for about four years now. I normally play a magician. Nice to meet everyone._ **

**DragonWing:** **_Hey, I’m DragonWing. I’m an Albus and I’ve been it for about a year now. I usually play a warrior. Great meeting y'all._ **

**FoxyB:** **_Sup, I’m FoxyB and I’m an Albus. I’ve been an Albus for three years and I normally play an illusionist. Nice meeting everyone._ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Hey Hey everyone. I’m PurpleTomb and I’ve been an Albus for two years. I usually play a fighter in fantasy rp’s. Nice meeting you guys._ **

**SexyThief:** **_Sup, I’m SexyThief. I’m an Albus and I have been one for like six years now. I play a thief normally. Nice meeting everyone._ **

**BlueMoney:** **_Hello, I am BlueMoney. I am an Albus and I have been an Albus for four years. In fantasy games I usually play a priest. Nice meeting everyone._ **

**HalfPanda:** **_Hey everyone! I’m HalfPanda and I’m an Albus. I’ve been one for about five years. When it comes to fantasy games I normally play a beast-tamer. Nice meeting you guys!_ **

Ryou blinked, “Woah there’s so many famous members I wonder how big this campaign will be.” Ryou smiled as he started to type.

**WhiteMage:** **_Hi, I’m WhiteMage. I’m an Albus and I’ve been one for about six years. I usually play a wizard. Nice to meet you all._**

Ryou sent his message as he took a bite of his snack. “This is so amazing. I can’t believe I’m playing with such amazing people. SexyThief, PurpleTomb, and KingCrimson are famous Player World streamers. I can’t believe we get to play with them.”

Suddenly a new message appeared.

**DarkCreator:** **_And that is our group! I’m currently reviewing your answers from the questionnaire so hold on tight for that announcement. For now you guys can chat with each other._ **

Ryou blinked. “Oh. My. Ra. I was the last one to respond! But I can’t believe this. I must be dreaming. I wonder how we’ll all get along.”

**HalfPanda:** **_Wait WhiteMage as in THE WhiteMage from the super long RP Lost Kingdom of Atlantis? Are you that WhiteMage?_ **

Ryou blinked, “I mean yeah I knew it was popular and TealEyes streamed it but I’m not famous like that.”

**WhiteMage:** **_Yes that is me. It was super fun and everyone was amazing._ **

**KingCrimson:** **_That’s so cool. I’ve watched a few streams where you’ve been so helpful in your sessions. You really are an amazing player._ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Woah I’ve heard of you before WhiteMage. I’ve had a few campaigns with some of your former teammates. All high praises for you!_ **

**WhiteMage:** **_Thank you for your kind words. I’m not that amazing though. I enjoy playing and having fun._ **

**SexyThief:** **_I’ve seen your play WhiteMage. You are amazing._ **

Ryou was blushing deeply. “I can’t believe I’m getting praise. No no don’t let it get to your head. I’m sure they’re just being nice.”

**WhiteMage:** **_Thank you. SexyThief you’re pretty amazing too. I’ve watched a few of your streams. I’ve also watched PurpleTomb and KingCrimson streams too. You’re all amazing players!_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Thanks! I’m still newish to the streaming side but I’m glad people are enjoying it._ **

**BlueMoney:** **_You’re rising in popularity on the streaming side PurpleTomb. How long have you been streaming?_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_For about a year now._ **

**FoxyB:** **_That’s amazing. I have to watch your stream now._ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Haha you don’t have to._ **

**DragonWing:** **_I think your most popular video is the one where you are fighting this sea creature and you landed a perfect 20 thus you were able to defeat it only using a doll you found lying around._ **

**FoxyB:** **_Haha no way!_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Yeah I think that’s when I started to get so popular because no one expected that._ **

**HalfPanda:** **_Please link that video. I need to watch that!_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Promise to not make fun of me?_ **

**WhiteMage:** **_Why would we make fun of you?_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_I say a few choice words while killing that sea creature and umm it kinda turned into a meme._ **

**PurpleTomb has linked a video.**

Ryou instantly clicked on the video and watched the scene where PurpleTomb was fighting the sea serpent. He started to laugh as PurpleTomb’s avatar was smacking the sea serpent with the doll while screaming, “Die you overgrown water hose!”

**FoxyB:** **_Overgrown water hose huh? XD_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_It was the best insult I could come up with since our campaign was curse free._ **

**BlueMoney:** **_Still the way you said it was just so funny._ **

**HalfPanda:** **_And the doll! The doll’s facial expressions matched yours!_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Yeah that was a surprise to see when I was reviewing the footage. It was so funny though._ **

**WhiteMage:** **_I definitely liked it! You earned a new subscriber._ **

**DragonWing:** **_Yeah same here._ **

**FoxyB:** **_Same!_ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Oh my Ra no you guys don’t have to!_ **

**WhiteMage:** **_But we want to! You deserve it!_ **

**PurpleTomb sent a love sticker to the group chat.**

Ryou smiled, “This is going to be such a fun campaign!”


	2. First Rules

“This is talking.”

_ ‘This is thinking.’ _

**Username/Actions in chat**

**“Talking in the chat.”**

**_Messages in the chat._ **

* * *

Ryou hummed as he cooked dinner. He had just finished talking to everyone in the chat as they all had things to do. He heard his phone vibrate and went to get it. He turned it on and saw that the DarkCreator had sent a message to the group chat. He opened it and read it.

**DarkCreator:** **_I have reviewed everyone's answers so if everyone has a little free time in an hour we can all do a voice chat so I can explain everything._ **

Ryou looked at the time, “If I take a shower now I can join the call while I eat.”

**WhiteMage:** **_I will be free to voice chat._ **

**KingCrimson:** **_So am I._ **

**Half Panda:** **_I’m down._ **

**SexyThief:** **_Sure._ **

**PurpleTomb:** **_Ready whenever._ **

**DragonWing:** **_Sure!_ **

**BlueMoney:** **_I will be available._ **

**FoxyB:** **_Free whenever._ **

Ryou smiled as he went off to shower before the call. Once he was done he served himself food and went to his office and logged in on his computer. He went to the voice settings and started to play with it. He never altered his voice much when he played but he made sure that if for some reason he would run into someone who he’s played with they wouldn’t be able to recognize that it was him. Once that was done he entered the voice chat as some of the members were already on.

**HalfPanda: “Hey WhiteMage.”**

**PurpleTomb: “Hey WhiteMage!”**

**DragonWing: “Hey Hey WhiteMage.”**

**WhiteMage: “Hello everyone. How are you guys?”**

**PurpleTomb: “Pretty good.”**

**HalfPanda: “Excited for this to start!”** **  
** **DragonWing: “Yeah I’m excited too.”**

**WhiteMage: “Yeah, I can’t wait for it.”**

**BlueMoney has joined the chat**

**PurpleTomb: “Hey BlueMoney.”**

**Blue Money: “Hello.”**

**FoxyB and KingCrimson has joined the chat**

**FoxyB: “Hey everyone!”**

**KingCrimson: “Hello.”**

**SexyThief has joined the chat**

**SexyThief: “Hey everyone! Glad we’re all here!”**

**FoxyB: “DarkCreator still needs to join.”**

**DragonWing: “To be fair we’re all a little early.”**

**PurpleTomb: “That's true. So how was everyone's day?”**

**SexyThief: “Pretty good.”**

**HalfPanda: “Good, I went to a friend’s today and we ate some good food.”**

**DragonWing: “That’s always the best.”**

**DarkCreator has joined the chat**

**DarkCreator: “I’m glad you’re all here! Is everyone ready?”**

**KingCrimson: “Yes.”**

**PurpleTomb: “Ready.”** **  
** **FoxyB: “Ready!”**

**BlueMoney: “Yes.”**

**HalfPanda: “Ready!”**

**WhiteMage: “Ready.”**

**DragonWing: “Ready!”**

**SexyThief: “Ready.”**

**DarkCreator: “Alright from the information I have here, all of you are actually in the same time zone, except for PurpleTomb.”**

**SexyThief: “How much is the difference?”**

**DarkCreator: “PurpleTomb is it alright if I talk about it a bit.”**

**PurpleTomb: “It’s fine as long as you don’t give my location.”**

**DarkCreator: “Alright, you’re all around seven hours ahead of PurpleTomb.”**

**FoxyB: “No way. It’s like you’re talking to the future PurpleTomb.”**

**BlueMoney: “That’s so stupid. Just because he’s behind seven hours doesn’t mean he’s in the past.”**

**Everyone in the chat besides FoxyB laughed.**

**FoxyB: “Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.” FoxyB sounded pouty.**

**DarkCreator: “Alright, here let me explain the situation a bit. PurpleTomb will be moving soon to around your timezone in a couple of weeks. So we discussed if they’ll be able to do the game and they agreed.”**

**PurpleTomb: “I can handle a few weeks of waking up early or staying up late to play.”**

**DragonWing: “Do you do school PurpleTomb? Oh, can I ask that?”**

**PurpleTomb: “I don’t mind. I’m doing homeschool at the moment due to the move. Which does give me a more flexible schedule to play.”**

**HalfPanda: “Ah, that makes sense.”**

**WhiteMage: “I was homeschooled for a bit when I was a kid. Normally I’d finish my work for the day early and I’d have lots of free time.”**

**PurpleTomb: “That’s what I basically have.”**

**They laugh.**

**DarkCreator: “Speaking of school you all, besides PurpleTomb, have around the same school schedule. As in what time your school starts to what time it ends. I will ask you all, if possible, to DM me when you have school holidays, finals, and important school events. That way we can work around it. PurpleTomb once you start school please also DM the same details.”**

**PurpleTomb: “Right.”**

**DarkCreator: “Also if our campaign ends up landing on a holiday I will most likely reschedule it. I did ask in the questionnaire for your birthdays so if your birthday lands on a day we have our session I will reschedule it.”**

**SexyThief: “What if we don’t celebrate our birthdays like that day or something. Like by choice.”**

**DarkCreator: “You can DM and just let me know if that's the case. So how I do my campaigns is in the beginning of the month I send a calendar to the chat where it has the days and times that we’ll meet. Normally I send a draft to everyone first to see if anyone has any last minute changes because I know life gets in the way.”**

**HalfPanda: “That’s pretty cool actually.”**

**DarkCreator: “Thank you. Also like I said I know life gets in the way. So if at any time an emergency happens please let me know. Also if this emergency is a life changing event and you know you won’t be able to continue the campaign, there is no reason you should feel bad or ashamed. Put your emergency and your personal lives first. Is that clear with everyone?”**

**All users: “Yes.”**

**DarkCreator: “Alright so moving on. According to my notes if everyone else is up to it we can start session 0 this weekend.”**

**DragonWing: “Session 0?”**

**DarkCreator: “Session 0 is where all your characters are introduced to one another and we get the beginnings of the game. This is where the world is mostly explained.”**

**DragonWing: “Ah I see.”**

**KingCrimson: “Are we going to see combat in these early sessions?”**

**DarkCreator: “There will be small combats but they will be adjusted to how your characters are. And speaking of characters I will be sending a sheet to the group chat so you can fill out your characters. Send them to me so they can be approved sometime before we start. Does anyone have any objections for starting this weekend?”**

**All users: “Nope.”**

**DarkCreator: “Good. Now does anyone have any questions, comments, or concerns?”**

**HalfPanda: “Oh what about vacations and all that stuff?”**

**DarkCreator: “Right if you know that you’ll be going on vacation please let me know right away so we can again work around it. Also does anyone have a problem with meeting more than once a week?”**

**All users: “No.”**

**Dark Creator: “Great. Now what do you guys prefer, we have Friday after your classes end, Saturday, or Sunday.”**

**PurpleTomb: “I’m up for anything.”**

**WhiteMage: “We can do like a two day thing. Where we meet up Friday night and Sunday.”**

**HalfPanda: “That’s a good idea.”**

**SexyThief: “I like that idea too.”**

**FoxyB: “Same.”**

**KingCrimson: “I’m up for it.”**

**DragonWing: “Sure.”**

**DarkCreator: “Alright Friday night and Sunday it is.”**

They all talked and set a schedule for when they were going to meet. Soon after they all said their goodnights and left the chat.

Ryou yawned as he stretched and turned off his computer.

“This weekend. I can’t wait.” Ryou took the dishes to the kitchen and then went to his room. He laid on his bed and smiled. “Nothing can ruin this for me.”

Next day at school

Ryou was walking to school as he had his earphones on. He was thinking about what to do for his character when he suddenly bumped into someone. Ryou froze as he quickly took off his earphones. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” He bowed before looking at who it was.

It was Bakura and Malik who just looked at him.

“It’s whatever.” Bakura said before he noticed Ryou’s uniform. “You go to our school?”

“Umm it seems so.” Ryou said.

“I haven’t seen you around. Where do you sit during lunch?” Malik asked.

“In the classroom.” Ryou answered.

“What grade are you in?” Bakura asked as he was suddenly curious as the boy.

“10th.” Ryou said.

“Huh same grade. Weird how we’ve never seen you around.” Malik said.

“It’s a big school.” Ryou said. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“What’s the rush? Talk with us.” Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou’s shoulder. “You’re really cute.”

Ryou instantly moved away. “I don’t like being touched and I am not cute.”

“Feisty thing.” Bakura chuckled.

“Maybe you’ll be fun to play with.” Malik smirked.

“I umm have to go.” Ryou quickly walked away from the laughing Malik and Bakura.

“I wouldn’t go near that kid if I were you.” Malik and Bakura heard someone say behind them. They turned and saw Jonouchi there.

“Oh how come?” Bakura asked.

“He’s in the popular kid’s black list. Anyone who associates with him gets bullied. He’s Yugi Muto’s favorite victim.” Jonouchi explained to them.

“Oh how do you know?” Malik asked.

“I asked around since I noticed Yugi and the cheer sluts always gang up on him. I heard they left him overnight in the storage room of the gym because he wouldn’t listen to them.” Jonouchi said.

“So I’m guessing he doesn’t have friends.” Bakura said.

“He’s been on the black list since middle school apparently. So I doubt he’s had friends since then.” Jonouchi said. “Either way he doesn’t really talk to anyone.”

“Know where his class is?” Bakura asked.

“I think it’s one of the advanced classes. Try 1-E.” Jonouchi said, “Gonna visit him?”

“He’s interesting. Let’s see how long I can play with him.” Bakura said as he started to walk to school.

Malik and Jonouchi looked at eachother and Malik shrugged and followed Bakura.


	3. Strange Friendships

Ryou played on his phone as he ate his lunch peacefully. He had his earphones on so he couldn’t hear anything outside. Not like anyone would talk to him. That is until he felt someone poke his shoulder. Ryou turned and saw Bakura and Malik smiling. Ryou gulped before he took off his earphones.

_ ‘Great more bullies.’ _ “Um how did you find me?” Ryou asked.

“We asked around for a cute white haired guy.” Malik winked.

“And they just so happened to point us in your direction.” Bakura smirked.

“What do you want?” Ryou asked.

“Relax, we just want to talk.” Bakura said as he and Malik sat down in front of Ryou.

“Um why?” Ryou looked at them confused.

“Well aren’t you defensive.” Malik chuckled, “So rumors are true you don’t have friends.”

Ryou was taken aback by that but looked away, “So?”

“Well how about being our friend?” Bakura smiled.

“No thank you. I like being alone.” Ryou said.

“No one likes being alone. Come on it will be fun.” Malik said.

“No thank you. I know about you two. You’re both trouble makers.” Ryou said.

“Now how would you know that?” Bakura asked, “Rumors?”

“Rumors and the fact that you guys are always fighting after school. Everyone knows who you two are.” Ryou said.

“Hey Kura, that means we’re famous.” Malik nudged Bakura who snickered.

“Yeah we are.” Bakura smiled. “But then again so are you.” He looked at Ryou. “You’re on the popular kid’s black list.”

Ryou just didn’t look at him, “So? I’ve been on it for years. That’s normal.”

“Now even we aren’t on the black list, so you must have done something.” Malik said.

“I didn’t do anything. They just don’t like me. I don’t know why.” Ryou muttered. “So either way it’s better to stay away from me. If they see you talking to me they’ll add you to the list too.”

“Is that a promise?” Bakura smirked.

Ryou looked at him surprised. “I-I don’t know.”

“Well we better hang out with you then. I always wanted to be in black list.” Malik snickered.

“Yeah it’s going to be fun.” Bakura chuckled.

“I rather not get in more trouble with them. So please leave me alone.” Ryou said as he started to put his lunch away.

“Ryou!” They heard Yugi yell at the doorway. Ryou gulped as he turned around to see Yugi standing there with his arms crossed. Next to him was Anzu who was snickering.

“Yugi.” Ryou looked down.

Yugi and Anzu walked to him. “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing.” Ryou said.

“Clearly it’s not nothing. I didn’t know you were friends with them two.” Yugi glared.

“I’m not. They just came here.” Ryou said.

“Why would anyone willingly want to talk to you?” Anzu smirked. “I mean losers do attract each other but still you’re the worst of the worst.”

“So stop bugging him then.” Malik said.

“You say no one is willing to talk to him yet here you are talking to him. No one is pointing a gun to your head. You can just ignore him.” Bakura pointed it out.

“Pft you guys don’t know him. He’s a little whore.” Anzu smirked.

“That’s right he spreads his legs for everyone.” Yugi snickered.

Ryou looked down as he tried not to cry.

“Isn’t that right Ryou?” Anzu asked. “You’re just a little slut who spreads his legs for anyone?”

Ryou just stayed quiet.

“We asked you a question Ryou.” Yugi kicked Ryou’s leg. “Or maybe you want us to show everyone the pictures?”

“Stop, please.” Ryou whimpered.

“Why? So you can pass by acting like you're so innocent. We know the real you.” Yugi smirked.

“Come on everyone knows you two are the real whores.” Malik said.

“Especially you Anzu.” Bakura said, “And you’re not so innocent either, we heard you’re hooking up with Yami.”

“What?” Anzu instantly looked at Yugi.

“As if. Me and Yami are just friends. Besides, Anzu and Yami are together. I would never go behind her back. Unlike some back stabbers.” Yugi glared at Ryou.

“I didn’t-” Ryou started.

“Shut up!” Yugi slapped him.

Ryou gasped as he held his cheek. “I’m sorry Yugi please just leave me alone.”

“Didn’t I say to shut up?” Yugi raised his hand again but it was caught by Bakura who held onto his wrist tightly.

“Enough. Get out.” Bakura growled.

“Let go.” Yugi tried to pull his hand back but Bakura just kept a tight hold.

“Fuck. Off.” Bakura said as his eyes showed pure anger.

“Whatever let go you freak.” Yugi pulled away. “Let’s go Anzu, they aren’t worth it.”

“Right.” Anzu glared at them. “Watch your back Ryou.”

Yugi and Anzu left the classroom.

“Are you okay?” Malik asked as he put a hand on Ryou’s shoulder causing Ryou to flinch and move away.

“Please just leave me alone. Everything's better when I’m left alone.” Ryou muttered.

“Hey come on,” Bakura said gently, “they’re just bullies. We can help keep them away. You just saw that now. They won’t bug you as long as we’re around.”

Ryou scoffed, “I get it now. What do you want? Heard that I have money? Or want sex? Is that why you guys are suddenly talking to me?”

“No, we don’t want that.” Bakura said, “Hey we aren’t whatever bastards you’re thinking of?”

“Everyone wants something. Please just leave me alone.” Ryou got up and left the classroom, leaving his stuff there.

Malik watched, “Wow, he’s really broken.”

“Yeah Yugi and Anzu are really horrible.” Bakura said. “I feel bad for him.”

“Welp, kid doesn’t want help.” Malik said.

“Come on Mar, you helped Jonouchi yesterday.” Bakura nudged him.

“I didn’t say we weren’t gonna help him.” Malik nudged him back.

Ryou sniffled as he walked outside for some fresh air. He sighed as he held himself as he walked around.  _ ‘Maybe I can convince dad to do homeschool. I think he gets service on the weekend. I should send his secretary a message for him to call me this weekend.’ _ Ryou thought before he felt someone cover his eyes and mouth. He felt another person grab his arms.

“Told you to watch your back.” He heard Anzu said.

“Now don’t you dare scream.” He heard Yugi say as he felt his hands getting tied together behind his back. Then his eyes were uncovered as Ryou looked at the whole cheer squad who was surrounding him.

“Let’s go to your favorite place.” Anzu smirked as two of the cheerleaders pushed Ryou to follow Anzu.

Ryou sighed and followed knowing it was useless. They ended up at the storage room where they ended up gagging Ryou and pushing him in.

“You really are stupid.” Yugi snickered as Ryou slightly glared at him. “Aww whatcha gonna do about it? Nothing!” Yugi smirked.

“Come on Yugi leave him. No one is going to find him anytime soon.” Anzu snickered.

“Going!” Yugi went to Ryou and kicked him in the gut making him cough and choke on the gag. Ryou curled up into a ball as he looked at Yugi, tears falling from his eyes. “Oh don’t act so hurt. You caused this Ry. If you had just been a better friend back then.” He whispered as he smirked and kicked him again before they left.

Ryou sniffled as he cried softly.  _ ‘Maybe he’s right. If I wasn’t so stupid back then none of this would have happened. I deserve this. I deserve not having friends.’ _ Just then the door opened. Ryou looked up and saw Yami.

“Yeah kinda thought this was happening when I saw them leave in a group.” Yami sighed as he went up to Ryou. Ryou looked away as he shook. “Hey it’s okay. Come on I know I’m an ass but I’m not gonna do anything to you.” Yami took off the gag. “It’s okay.”

“Why are you helping me?” Ryou sniffled.

“I don’t hate you. Simple as that.” Yami said.

“Your girlfriend does. Shouldn’t that be reason enough to not help me?” Ryou asked.

“Girlfriend? Me and Anzu? Nah. We hang out but we aren’t together.” Yami explained. “Can I help you now?”

Ryou slowly nodded as Yami untied him. Ryou sat up as he held himself. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. The least I can do.” Yami said. “So why do they hate you so much?”

“You don’t know?” Ryou raised an eyebrow. “I thought all you popular kids knew.”

“I mean we heard stories. That you’re a boyfriend stealer, that you spread your legs, that you’re rich, you’re a backstabber, and so much more. But I also talked to other people who went to your middle school. That those rumors only started after Yugi’s ex broke up with him. And you just happened to be Yugi’s only friend back then.” Yami said. “So what’s the real story?”

“Why do you want to know?” Ryou asked.

“Yugi’s a cool guy, he’s really nice when we hang. But the only time I’ve seen him mad is when he’s around you. I wanna see if it’s true what he says.” Yami explained.

“Even if I tell you, you’ll just side with Yugi anyways.” Ryou said, “Everyone else did.”

“Try me.” Yami said.

Ryou looked at him and sighed. “Me and Yugi were best friends since diapers. We hung out almost everyday and went to school together. In middle school we still hung around but Yugi wanted to try for cheerleading so he did and I went to support him. He got on the team and we hung out less and less. He hung out with Anzu and her friends more. Some time after summer he got a boyfriend and all three of us would hang out sometimes. But it would mostly be them going off somewhere so I stopped hanging out with them more. One day his boyfriend was asking me what to get Yugi for Christmas and he asked me if I can help him out. So I suggested a few things and he asked me if we could go shopping. So I agreed. We went and I guess someone saw us and told Yugi we were on a date. I told him that that’s not what happened but I had promised his boyfriend that I wouldn’t say why we were out. He got really mad but he went to talk to his boyfriend. I don’t know what happened after their talk but Yugi stopped talking to me after that. He would just ignore me and hang out with his boyfriend and the cheer squad. I tried texting and calling so many times but he just kept ignoring me. His boyfriend called me and asked me why we weren’t talking anymore and I told him that Yugi stopped talking to me after that day. He said he’ll fix it. I guess they got into an argument or something but the next day everyone was talking about how Yugi was dumped in the middle of a party. That’s when the rumors started that I was a boyfriend stealer and I spread my legs for his boyfriend. That while Yugi wanted to wait to sleep with him, I was there willing so that’s why he dumped Yugi. It was all just a mess. The friends I did have stopped talking to me, I was bullied everyday. I tried to explain what happened but everyone just called me a liar.”

“What about his ex? Why didn’t he say anything?” Yami asked.

“He did and a lot of people believed him. But a few weeks after the break up, he transferred out. He was moving to a different country I think. So with him gone, no one was really there to combat the rumors. It was my word against Yugi’s. Everyone liked Yugi more. I’ve been an outcast since then.” Ryou explained.

“Then why does Anzu hate you?” Yami asked as he had a look of confusion.

“She never liked me. She tried to get me to join the cheer squad cause I was “pretty” but I told her I wasn’t interested. When I would hang out with them the first few times a lot of guys talked to me more than her. I guess she doesn’t like others having more attention than her. I heard that a guy she wanted to date asked her if I was single, and she’s been mean to me ever since. When ever Yugi wasn’t around she would put me down but then act all sweet when Yugi was with us. She was by Yugi’s side when all this went down. I know for sure she’s the one who spread the ‘I’m a slut’ rumor.” Ryou explained.

“Why didn’t you tell your parents about all this?” Yami asked.

“My mother died when I was little. My dad is an archeologist so he travels the world. I was left with a nanny until I was old enough to be able to work the stove and the oven. She would come by in middle school to sign any papers I needed and deliver groceries and clean once a week. After 7th grade I told my dad I didn’t need a nanny anymore, so she just comes by to sign any paperwork I need for school. Even though Yugi knows this, the rumor that I was rich still remains. I’m not rich. Yes we’re well off but I don’t see that money. I live in a normal house and go to a normal school. How is that rich?” Ryou sighed.

“To be fair Seto is rich, but he does live in a rich house though.” Yami said, “But you're right it doesn’t mean you're rich. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s fine.” Ryou said as he sighed. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I think I’m going to do homeschool.”

“You really think that’s best for you?” Yami asked.

“I don’t get bullied at home.” Ryou said.

“But you’ll be alone. Besides, do you really want to lose Yugi?” Yami asked.

“Me and Yugi stopped being friends a long time ago. I can’t forgive him. He’s been too cruel to me.” Ryou said as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. “We should go.”

“Right. Don’t make a choice about doing homeschool yet though.” Yami said as he got up.

“Why do you care?” Ryou asked as he got up as well.

“Because Yugi’s going to make it right.” Yami smiled as he left the storage room.

Ryou stood there in confusion before he snapped out of it and quickly went to his classroom.

Yugi smiled happily as he sat and talked with his friends during their free period. Soon Yami came into their classroom.

“Hey Yami.” Anzu smiled at him.

“Hey Anzu, hey guys.” Yami greeted them.

“I heard you’re throwing a party on Saturday, what time?” Anzu asked.

“Yeah the football team wants to throw a party. It’s gonna start in the afternoon.” Atem said.

“Well the cheer squad will be there right guys?” Anzu looked at her friend who nodded.

“Great. Yugi can we talk outside?” Yami asked.

Yugi looked at him and then at Anzu who looked annoyed. “Umm about?”

“Yeah what about?” Anzu asked.

“Need help with a few homework assignments.” Yami smiled.

“Oh uh sure.” Yugi said as they walked outside the classroom.

“Oh just rememebered I left my stuff in my locker, come with me?” Yami asked with a smiled.

“Sure Yami.” Yugi blushed a bit as they headed to the locker room.

Once there Yami sat on the bench.

“So I found out something interesting today.” Yami said as he patted the bench for Yugi to sit down.

“What about Yami?” Yugi asked as he sat next to him.

“That you’re a liar.” Yami said.

Yugi blinked in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“You told me that you treated Ryou badly because he’s a slut and a backstabber. But when I talked to people in your middle school and talked to Ryou they all tell me a more belivebale story.” Yami said as he saw Yugi gulp. “Why the lie Yugi?”

“You don’t know what happened. Ryou backstabbed me. He did!” Yugi got up.

“Baby-” Yami reached for him but Yugi slapped his hand away.

“Don’t baby me, you don’t believe me.” Yugi glared.

“Because we both know it isn’t true. You’re bullying someone who used to be your best friend.” Yami said.

“He was never my friend. He slept with my ex-boyfriend. Anzu saw them kissing!” Yugi glared.

“So Anzu was the one who told you? Anzu who didn’t like Ryou from day one.” Yami said. “I know how Anzu can be. She can be really mean if she thinks someone is stealing the spotlight away from her.”

“Anzu has been a real friend. She was there and told me the truth.” Yugi said.

“And yet here you are,” Yami pinned him against the lockers, “if you guys were real friends we wouldn’t be dating in secret.”

“Fine so we aren’t really friends. So what? She was at least there when Ryou backstabbed me!” Yugi glared at him.

“But he didn’t sweetheart. He just wanted to help your ex find you a Christmas present.” Yami said.

“So he’s still sticking to that story. My ex said that too but Anzu saw. She saw when they kissed. I have proof.” Yugi said.

“Let me see it then.” Yami said.

“Let me get my phone.” Yugi said as Yami let him go. Yugi grabbed his phone out and looked through it. He showed a few pictures of his ex and Ryou looking at some things. Then in one photo it seemed like they were talking and in the next it seemed like they were hugging.

“So they hugged? Weren’t they friends?” Yami asked.

“You didn’t see it. Anzu saw them kissing. By the time she realized it they stopped.” Yugi said.

“Yugi, that doesn’t sound right. It really just seems like two friends hugging.” Yami said.

“Don’t believe me then.” Yugi grabbed his phone and put it away. “Then leave me alone.”

“Baby come on, I’m doing this cause I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to have anger.” Yami held him.

“Get away! You believe him and not me.” Yugi tried to push him away.

“Baby I promise I believe you have a version that you think it’s true. Can’t you talk to him about it?” Yami asked.

“And be a social outcast like him? No. He’s the one who betrayed me. He should be doing everything he can to make it up to me.” Yugi said.

“Yugi!” Yami said sternly, making Yugi look at him, “Ryou didn’t do anything to you besides being your friend. You treated him so badly Yugi.”

“Maybe so but he deserves it.” Yugi looked down, “He slept with my ex boyfriend. I trusted him. He broke my trust.”

“If I can get proof that that’s not what happened, will you apologize?” Yami asked as he cupped Yugi’s cheek gently.

“I’ll think about it.” Yugi muttered as Yami kissed him gently. Yugi smiled and kissed back.

“Wanna hang at my place tonight?” Yami asked.

“Yeah.” Yugi smiled as they made out.

Ryou sighed as he did his work during free time.  _ ‘Why does Yami care what I do? I should just ignore him.’ _ Ryou sighed before he heard someone come in. He ignored it before he heard his name.

“Hey Ry.” Malik said as he and Bakura came in.

Ryou blinked and looked at them, “What are you doing here?”

“We came to hang. Free period is such a bore.” Bakura chuckled.

“I don’t want to hang out.” Ryou said.

“Aww come on, don’t be like that.” Malik grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“We’re showing you a fun time today.” Bakura grabbed his other arm.

“This is kidnapping.” Ryou said.

“You can’t kidnap your friends.” Bakura said as they carried Ryou outside.


End file.
